


reverence for false gods

by lady_florietti



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Is this from Charles’ perspective? Vincent’s? I don’t fucking know. I was just vibing., M/M, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_florietti/pseuds/lady_florietti
Summary: He wonders when Charles will realize that he is already gone.





	reverence for false gods

Charles has only had one drink but his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are halfway closed. He’s in an alcohol-induced haze.

Looks dead.

Dangling on the cusp of feeling alive and feeling like vomiting.

Clinging

to the sofa

but more than that—

Clinging to the way Vincent

glows.

There’s something about him that makes Charles unable to focus on anything else. He’s godly, he thinks, not noticing the emptiness in his eyes or the nothingness in his smile. The way he talks, the way he moves, the way he is. He’s the life of the party, only he isn’t alive, and Charles doesn’t notice this. Does anybody notice?

Vincent is the center of Charles’ world.

Charles looks at him and thinks: ethereal, untouched, pure.

Doesn’t notice the bruises or darkening bags beneath his eyes.

  
Vincent isn’t stupid.

He knows it in the way Charles’ gaze meets his,

knows it in the way he touches him

as if revering God.

Someday he’ll realize his emptiness and see.

Charles will look at him and think: inhuman, used, sinful.  
He’ll notice that he is filthy and unworthy, and undeserving of his worship.

But just for a little while longer, Vincent wants to let Charles believe.

Before he ends it. Before he falls.

_He wants to be the hollow center of his ruptured world._

**Author's Note:**

> just a vague idea i had


End file.
